Malfoyovské střípky VI - Potřebujeme trochu času
by Martianus
Summary: Moderní mudlovská technika zvolna proniká i do tradičních kouzelnických domovů a nebyli by to Malfoyovi, kdyby novou příležitost nepojali rovnou ve velkém stylu.
1. Přiznání je polehčující okolnost

**Přiznání je polehčující okolnost**

.

Scorpius se řítil dlouhou chodbou malfoyovského sídla jako povodeň.

Přede dveřmi dědečkovy pracovny však přece jen nepatrně zaváhal.

Pokusil se uklidnit svůj dech.

Prsty urovnal rozcuchané vlasy.

Oba cípy košile pečlivě zastrčil do kalhot.

A teprve potom zaklepal.

„Dále."

„Dědečku?"

Lucius zvedl oči od ministerského _Věstníku_ a ten jediný dlouhý, zkoumavý a hluboce vědoucí pohled stačil, aby jeho vnuk pochopil, že žádné další okolkování nemá smysl.

„Dědo, já jsem asi ve strašném průšvihu," oznámil proto zkroušeně.

„Použil jsi na někoho nepromíjitelnou kletbu?"

„To zrovna ne –"

„Nebo ses důvěrně zapletl s některým z Weasleyových děvčat a tvé nezodpovědné jednání nezůstalo bez následků?"

Scorpius v nevěřícím úžasu vytřeštil oči. „Dědo! Je mi teprve _patnáct_!"

„No právě," utrousil Lucius přes okraj odkládaných novin.

„Chceš naznačit, že tys v mém věku už TO… Víš, co myslím?"

Nejstarší z Malfoyů mírně povytáhl obočí. „Neodbočujme od tématu. Mám za to, že nyní probíráme tvoje hříchy, nikoli ty mé. Takže to vyklop. CO. MÁŠ. NA. SVĚDOMÍ?"

Scorpius se ošil. „Dědečku, vzpomínáš, jak babička vždycky zdůrazňuje, že se v zájmu vlastního zdraví nemáš rozčilovat –"

Netrpělivé ťuknutí stříbrného psacího pera o stolní desku ho upozornilo, že ani benevolence milujícího prarodiče není úplně bez hranic. „Já čekám."

„Dobře. Pamatuješ, jak si táta k loňským čtyřicátinám pořídil to nové auto – co o něm máma prohlašuje, že má naprosto příšernou barvu, a o kterém babička tvrdí, že stejně jenom zbůhdarma zabírá místo?"

„Abychom vyloučili jakýkoli možný omyl," pronesl Lucius svým obvyklým, chladně odměřeným tónem, „bavíme se oba o tom samém oranžovém Lamborghini, k němuž si tvůj otec, merlinvíproč, vytvořil jakousi zvrácenou citovou vazbu, což bude patrně důvodem, proč se k němu konkrétně ty pod hrozbou nejstrašlivějších prokletí nesmíš přiblížit na méně než deset yardů?"

Scorpius přikývl. „Ehm… Tak přesně to auto jsem si dneska dopoledne tak trošku vypůjčil a drobátko ho naboural."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. Můžu to vysvětlit

_„__Tak přesně to auto jsem si dneska dopoledne tak trošku vypůjčil a drobátko ho naboural."_

.

**Můžu to vysvětlit**

.

„Ale, dědečku, než se rozhodneš udělat něco výchovného, dej mi čas, abych to celé mohl vysvětlit," chrlil ze sebe Scorpius překotně. „Já to auto nesebral, abych využil, že táta odjel do Montpellieru na ten lektvaristický kongres, ale protože mi nezbývala jiná možnost, chápeš?"

„Ani v nejmenším." Lucius nenápadně provedl skenovací kouzlo, aby se ujistil, že jeho vnuk neutrpěl žádné vážnější zranění. „Ale mluv dál, možná mi časem začne svítat."

Scorpius to vyhodnotil jako příznivé znamení, takže pokračoval o něco souvisleji: „Abys rozuměl, Albus Potter, co s ním kamarádím, má bráchu Jamese, který je strašný otrava. Zrovna nedávno se vytahoval, že auťák jeho strejdy má zvětšovací vnitřní prostor, umí létat a tak. Přitom je to jenom otlučená stará plechovka. Řekl jsem mu, ať se nenaparuje, protože lítat dokáže každé koště. Že Huracán mého táty má šest set deset koní, zrychlení tři celé dva a taky se kvůli tomu kdovíjak nevytahuju. A on – ať prý nekecám! Dědečku uznej, odteďka už to celé byla záležitost naší rodinné cti.

Naneštěstí se k tomu přimíchala ještě Jamesova sestřenka Rose, a když prý ji nevezmeme s sebou, všechno vykecá rodičům. Nakonec nás teda James všechny _přemístil_ na hranici našich pozemků, já vyvezl auto z garáže, jenže pak se ta pitomá kráva postavila rovnou doprostřed cesty –"

„Scorpiusi Hyperione!" Luciusův hlas zněl tentokrát opravdu nazlobeně. „Dokonce ani skutečnost, že s Weasleyovými dlouhodobě nechováme přátelské vztahy, tě neopravňuje k volbě takového slovníku!"

„Ale ne, dědo," uchechtl se Scorpius, „to neplatilo Rose. Jak jsem vyjel ven na cestu, z vedlejší louky s protrženým ohradníkem mi tam vlezla kráva. Normální, černobíle strakatá. Jak jsem ji nechtěl srazit, strhnul jsem to víc doleva, jenže tam zase byla taková kamenná zídka. No – a díky tomu má teď auťák vytřískaná světla a chybí mu jedny dveře. Přísahám, dědečku, přesně takhle se to celé stalo."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. Volba je na tobě

_„__Přísahám, dědečku, přesně takhle se to celé stalo."_

.

**Volba je na tobě**

.

Lucius chvíli hleděl na svého vnuka a teprve, když nabyl jistotu, že se dokonale ovládá, položil onu zásadní otázku: „Ti dva, Potterův chlapec a to Weasleyovské děvče, jsou rovněž v pořádku?"

„Ano. James je oba _přemístil_ zpátky domů. Mysleli jsme, že to tak bude nejlepší. Na šrot je akorát auťák. Chtěl jsem ho opravit a zakouzlil na něj _Reparo_, ale moc to nepomohlo." Scorpius poraženecky svěsil ramena. „Až to táta zjistí, nejspíš mě rovnou zabije."

Starší muž si zlehka odkašlal. „Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi jediným právoplatným dědicem našeho jména, označil bych tvou domněnku za značně… přehnanou. Nelze ovšem vyloučit, že tvůj otec dá své nelibosti, abych tak řekl, poněkud volnější průchod."

„Právě, dědo, a to je druhá věc, o které jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit. Myslíš, že je opravdu bezpodmínečně nutné tátovi pokazit náladu hned po návratu? Totiž – napadlo mě, jestli bys to se mnou nemohl vyřídit ty? Tak nějak v tradičním duchu…"

Lucius se ostře nadechl. „To bych tedy rozhodně nemohl! Už tak v každé druhé povídce vystupuji jako bezcitný rodinný tyran se sadistickými sklony!"

„Aha. A co kdybys teda můj trest naopak pojal nějak moderně a alternativně? Víš, abych se do budoucna poučil ze svých chyb a tak –"

Patriarcha si ho změřil zkoumavým pohledem. „Dvě hodiny francouzštiny každý den až do konce prázdnin," oznámill potom uvážlivě.

„Ale dědo!" zakňučel Scorpius. „Tohle JE sadistický!"

„Sadistické," opravil ho Lucius s dokonalým smyslem pro absurditu dané chvíle. „Krom toho, francouzština je jazykem tvých předků, měl bys ji ovládat. Nicméně," po rtech mu přeběhl náznak potutelného úsměvu, „v úvahu by přicházely ještě pravidelné taneční lekce s tvou babičkou a matkou."

Scorpius vydal přidušené zaúpění. Konečně začínal chápat, proč si jeho dědeček – i mnoho let po skončení obou kouzelnických válek – dokázal udržet pověst velmi nebezpečného muže. „Rozumím," povzdechl rezignovaně. „Beru tu fráninu."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Zakázaná magie

_Scorpius vydal přidušené zaúpění. Konečně začínal chápat, proč si jeho dědeček – i mnoho let po skončení obou kouzelnických válek – dokázal udržet pověst velmi nebezpečného muže. „Rozumím," povzdechl rezignovaně. „Beru tu fráninu."_

.

**Zakázaná magie**

.

„Jsem rád, že si rozumíme."

Lucius Malfoy vstal od psacího stolu a rozvážným krokem zamířil na opačnou stranu místnosti, kde portrét nevraživě vyhlížející staré čarodějky v historickém hábitu střežil malý trezor, ukrytý ve zdi za ním.

„Jdi ven a počkej na mne na chodbě," nařídil vnukovi, který jeho počínání sledoval se vzrůstajícím zaujetím.

„Ale dědo," opáčil Scorpius, „o téhle skrýši přece vím už celé roky. Objevil jsem ji, když mi bylo sedm."

„Samozřejmě. Nechci ovšem podněcovat tvé dobrodružné sklony tím, že bych ti prozradil i přístupový kód," odvětil patriarcha tónem stejně tak klidným jako nekompromisním.

Scorpius poslušně opustil jeho pracovnu. Přitom ale špicoval uši, protože ještě než byl úplně ze dveří, zaslechl, jak stará čarodějka nerudně zaskřehotala: _„Víš určitě co děláš? Nebo chceš zase dostat do maléru sebe i celou svou rodinu?"_

Tiše pronesenou odpověď Scorpius zachytit nedokázal, přišlo mu ale, že tohle od prapraprababičky Lucretie nebylo úplně fér. Ať už měl dědeček v úmyslu _cokoli_, podnikal to přece kvůli _němu_!

A když potom zahlédl blýskavý předmět, který Lucius nechal vklouznout do kapsy svého hábitu, zmohl se pouze na to, aby v nevěřícím úžasu zalapal po dechu.

„Dědo! Vážně je to to, co myslím, že to je?"

Koutek úst nejstaršího Malfoye se nepatrně nadzdvihl v náznaku pousmání. „Opravdu nemám tušení."

„Ale my jsme se ve škole v dějinách čar a kouzel učili," pokračoval Scorpius vzrušeně, „že všechny _obraceče času_ byly buď zničeny při bojích na Odboru záhad roku 1996, nebo na příkaz Ministerstva kouzel hned po nich."

Lucius se posupně ušklíbl. „Tolik ke kvalitě výuky a relevantnosti informací poskytovaných studentům údajně nejlepší kouzelnické školy v Británii. – Teď si ale pospěš! Máme štěstí, že babička s tvou matkou i sestrou si dnes ráno vyrazily na nákupy. Při troše štěstí tu nepříjemnou situaci zvládneme vyřešit dřív, než se všechny vrátí z Londýna."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Směle do toho a časový paradox je tu

_„__A teď si pospěš! Máme štěstí, že babička s tvou matkou i sestrou si dnes ráno vyrazily na nákupy. Při troše štěstí tu nepříjemnou situaci vyřešíme dřív, než se všechny vrátí z Londýna."_

.

**Směle do toho a časový paradox je na světě**

.

„A k čemu nám ten obraceč vlastně bude?" vyzvídal Scorpius, když po dědečkově boku kráčel k velké kované bráně, oddělující jejich pozemky od okolního světa. „Předpokládal jsem, že ten auťák jenom opravíš a pak ho vrátíme zpátky do garáže."

„Skvělý plán," přisvědčil Lucius. „Krom jediné malé chybičky – nejsem totiž automechanik."

„Opravit kouzlem, jsem myslel," upřesnil jeho vnuk.

Nejstarší z Malfoyů k němu obrátil tvář. „A to vás ve škole neučili, že veškerá redintegrační kouzla vyžadují poměrně přesnou znalost tvaru i funkce opravovaného předmětu? – Na mou věru, ta instituce je _už zase_ zralá na hloubkovou inspekci!"

„Dědečku, a nešlo by, abychom se vrátili do minulosti, kde mi nedovolíš to auto vzít, takže všechno, co následovalo, by se vlastně vůbec nikdy nestalo?" uvažoval Scorpius nahlas.

„Šlo. Za předpokladu, že bych ve stejné době nevedl obchodní jednání s lektvaristickým konsorciem. Schůzku takového významu nemůžu v čase anulovat jen proto, že jsi neodolal pokušení vytahovat se před svými spolužáky."

„Já se nevytahoval! – No, možná trošku…" připustil chlapec váhavě. „Ale jenom proto, že mě James tak naštval!"

V ten okamžik ho pevná ruka uchopila za rameno a přinutila zastavit. „Scorpiusi Hyperione, dobře poslouchej! My Malfoyové pocházíme ze staré a mocné kouzelnické rodiny. _Vždy_ se najde někdo, kdo nám bude závidět, pomlouvat, nebo nás zkrátka jenom nebude mít rád. Ale to jsou jejich postoje a jejich problémy. Ne tvoje. Řečeno příslovím: _Raraši trojčí, ale draci klidně letí dál_. Rozumíš, co chci říct?" Šedé oči staršího muže na chlapce hleděly s nečekanou vážností.

Scorpius se kousl do rtu. „Asi ano, dědečku. Příště se to pokusím zvládnout líp, slibuji."

„Dobrá. V tom případě nám zbývá pouze vymyslet, jak pomocí obraceče času v minulosti ukrást naše vlastní auto a dostat ho do garáže dřív, než s ním stačíš vyjet a proměnit ho v hromadu šrotu," nastínil Lucius další plán.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Místo a čas

_„__V tom případě nám zbývá pouze vymyslet, jak pomocí obraceče času v minulosti ukrást naše __vlastní auto a dostat ho do garáže dřív, než s ním stačíš vyjet a proměnit ho v hromadu šrotu," __nastínil Lucius další plán._

.

**Místo a čas**

.

„Dědečku, a už jsi to někdy dělal?" zeptal se Scorpius napůl dychtivě, napůl s obavami. „Myslím opravoval minulost?"

„Mnohokrát," připustil nejstarší z Malfoyů. „Ovšem jen zřídka šlo o pochybení tak banální, aby k jeho nápravě stačil pouhý obraceč času," dodal a na okamžik jakoby jeho tvář zastřel jakýsi stín. „Nicméně," pokračoval už zase svým obvyklým tónem, „tvá lumpárna naštěstí nespadá do této kategorie, proto k jejímu odčinění postačí dvě dobře zvolené okolnosti."

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli ti tak úplně rozumím, dědo."

„Zkrátka – potřebujeme nelézt vhodný okamžik od chvíle, kdy jsi s vypůjčeným vozem svého otce opustil naše pozemky, do doby než se ti přihodila ona… ehm… nehoda," vysvětloval Lucius trpělivě. „Vzpomínej! Hledáme místo a čas bez zbytečných svědků."

Scorpius přemýšlivě svraštil čelo. „No, James s Rose na mne čekali u odbočky k Riversovu statku. Ale než jsem tam dojel, musel jsem na chvilku zastavit, protože –" Chlapec výmluvně přešlápl z nohy na nohu. „Takže na pár minut zůstal auťák úplně opuštěný. Stalo se to asi tři míle odtud, za zatáčkou u toho památného dubu."

Ještě ani nestačil domluvit, když kdesi vzadu za pupíkem ucítil nepříjemné trhnutí – neklamný důkaz, že je dědeček bez upozornění právě oba _přemístil_.

Hned vzápětí Lucius vytáhl z kapsy malé přesýpací hodiny, uzavřené dvojicí vzájemně pohyblivých okruží. „Jeden a půl obrátky by mělo stačit."

Obraceč času v jeho rukou spokojeně zavrněl.

A potom už všechno šlo ráz na ráz.

Nejprve zaslechli zvuk motoru.

Pak zahlédli oranžové Lamborghini, zastavující na kraji cesty.

Mírně nahrbená postavička ve Scorpiho košili chvatně zmizela mezi keři.

„Teď! Rychle!" zavelel Lucius.

O jedno mávnutí hůlkou a jedno cvaknutí zámku později už oba seděli v kabině vozu.

„Teda dědo!" vydechl Scorpius, sotva se mu podařilo popadnout dech. „Rozhodně tě nechci podezírat nebo tak něco, ale jsi si _absolutně jistý_, že se poslední roky _živíš poctivě_?"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	7. A safra!

_„__Teda dědo!" vydechl Scorpius, sotva se mu podařilo popadnout dech. „Rozhodně tě nechci podezírat nebo tak něco, ale jsi si __absolutně jistý__, že se poslední roky __živíš poctivě__?"_

.

**A safra!**

.

Jedno patriarchovo obočí se mírně vyklenulo. „Pokud narážíš na to, zda náš rodinný rozpočet příležitostně nevylepšuji zcizováním automobilů drahých značek, ujišťuji tě, že nikoli. Ostatně, který normální člověk by mohl mít zájem o vozidlo, v němž je přinucen sedět sotva půl druhé stopy nad zemí, s koleny přitaženými téměř k bradě."

„Je to sporťák, dědo," rozhodil Scorpius rukama. „Nízké těžiště, aerodynamika –"

„V každém případě je to mimořádně nepohodlný vůz."

Chlapec se tiše uchechtl. „No jo, dědo, když ty bys nejraději jezdil slavnostní ekvipáží."

„Mladý muži," oslovil ho Lucius zvysoka, „rád bych ti připomenul, že se v žádném případě nenacházíš v situaci, kdy by sis mohl dovolit být prostořeký. A zapni si ten pás pořádně, jen trochu couvnu, otáčíme se a nejkratší cestou míříme domů."

„Ano, dědečku, ale –"

„Bez odmlouvání."

„Ale –"

„Ne."

„Dědo!" chlapcův hlas přeskočil vzrušením. „Já se s tebou přece nehádám. Akorát je to tady děsně úzký, nevejdeme se. Navíc tu ještě zaclání ten památný strom. Měl by sis na palubní desku hodit aspoň zadní kameru, ať –"

„Scorpiusi, chceš jít domů pěšky?"

„Nechci."

„Tak zavři pusu a mlč!"

I když byl vůz vybaven téměř kompletní kouzelnickou automatikou, přece jen reagoval trochu jinak, než starý dobrý Bentley, na který byl Lucius zvyklý. Ale už tomu pomalu začínal přicházet na kloub. _Ještě malý kousek dozadu, potom spojka, plyn a –_

Vůz energicky vyrazil vpřed. Jeho příkladnou akceleraci však narušil ošklivý skřípavý zvuk, prozrazující, že do jinak brilantně zvládnutého manévru se přece jen vloudila malá chybička.

„Zatraceně!"

Scorpius z místa spolujezdce natáhl krk co nejvíc dozadu. „Je to dobrý, dědo," zahlásil optimisticky. „Strom stojí. Napadrť je jenom pravý blinkr. Asi je sedřený i lak, ale jinak všichni žijeme."

_Zatraceně. Zatraceně! Zatraceně!_

Jen díky mnohaletému cviku Lucius dokázal udržet zdánlivě netečný obličej.

Volnou rukou nenápadně zalovil v kapse.

Konečně, čtvrt obrátky by mělo stačit…

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	8. Po sto metrech odbočte doleva

_Jen díky mnohaletému cviku Lucius dokázal udržet zdánlivě netečný obličej. __Volnou rukou nenápadně zalovil v kapse. __Konečně, čtvrt obrátky by mělo stačit…_

.

**Po sto metrech odbočte doleva**

.

Byli stále na tomtéž místě, pouze o pár minut dříve v čase. Nad hlavami jim šelestilo listí rozložitého památného dubu, nablýskané Lamborghini bez jediného škrábnutí vyzývavě zářilo v letním slunci…

„To by šlo," pronesl Lucius spokojeně. _Takže znovu: motor, spojka, plynový pedál (opatrně!), zvolit jízdní modus. Výborně. Snad to konečně všechno –_

„Kampak to bude, brouku?" zapředl mu bez varování do ucha smyslný ženský hlas.

Patriarcha ztuhl. „Co je zase tohle?"

„Navigace, dědo." Scorpius se dotkl obdélníkového displaye. „Takový mudlovský vynález. Pomáhá s orientací. – Co hledáš, dědečku?" zajímalo ho, když hlava rodu zašmátrala po středové konzoli.

„Kde se ten nesmysl vypíná."

„Nikde. Tátovi to žvanění přijde legrační."

„Jsem nucen konstatovat, že tvůj otec disponuje velice pochybným smyslem pro humor."

„Tak co, brouku?" promluvil ženský hlas znovu. „Zadej cíl a užijeme si to."

„Malfoy's Manor, Wiltshire. Přes Salisbury," procedil patriarcha mezi zuby.

„Takže to bude tři sta metrů rovně a na prvním rozcestí odbočíme doleva, co říkáš, brouku?"

Lucius se ostře nadechl. Neodpověděl, ale dupl na plyn, takže zmiňovanou křižovatkou prolétli rovně.

„Ale, ale… Neposloucháme? Vzdorujeme?" Ženský hlas teď zněl malinko podrážděně. „Budeme to muset zkusit znova. Po padesáti metrech se otoč a poté odboč doprava!"

„NE."

„Pročpak ne?"

„Protože je tam kovová závora!"

„Och. Skutečně? A co takhle – po sto metrech –"

„Zmlkni, ty špatně informovaná součástko!"

„Nejsme nějací nervozní, cukrouši?"

V tu chvíli se událo několik věcí takřka současně. Do dědečkovy uvolněné ruky vklouzla jeho hůlka, která na středovou konzoli vyslala paprsek oslnivě zeleného světla. Navigace zachroptěla a konečně utichla.

Scorpius vykulil oči. „Dědo! Použil jsi na ni _Avadu_, nepromíjitelnou kletbu. Vážně myslíš, že si toho táta později nevšimne?"

Hlava rodu bolestínsky povzdechla. „Tak dobrá." Ve vnukově klíně přistál obraceč času. „Čtvrt obrátky by mělo stačit. Ale ještě předtím," Lucius zpod palubní desky vytáhl kus hadru, „tímhle umlč ten zatracený reproduktor!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	9. Salisbury

_„__Čtvrt obrátky by mělo stačit. Ale ještě předtím," Lucius zpod palubní desky vytáhl __kus hadru, „tímhle umlč ten zatracený reproduktor!"_

.

**Salisbury**

.

Na dohled městečka Salisbury Lucius trochu přibrzdil. Popravdě, kouzelnický _zákon o utajení_ bytostně nesnášel, ale v místě plném mudlů nemínil riskovat. Špičkou hůlky přejel po svém hábitu, který poslušně změnil podobu na běžný vycházkový oblek.

„Hezký, dědo," pochválil Scorpius. Pak sebou ale neklidně zavrtěl, protože mu hlasitě zakručelo v žaludku.

„Máš hlad?"

„To nic, dědečku, nedělej si starosti."

„Chápu. Na lumpárny času dost, ale pořádně se nasnídat, to ne."

„Dědo," vyprskl chlapec, „teď zníš úplně jako moje máma."

Nejstarší z Malfoyů neodpověděl, kousek za křižovatkou však zastavil u okénka rychlého občerstvení, takového, kde se jídlo prodává přímo do auta. Tiše zamumlané _Commutatio_ proměnilo zlatý galeon v jeho kapse na mudlovské peníze.

„Vezmi si to," podal vnukovi sáček ozdobený potiskem starých novin.

Scorpius nakoukl dovnitř a zaškaredil se. „_Fish and chips_? Dědo! Víš, že já ryby nerad. Všechny jsou tak divně cítit."

„Však to taky nemáš za odměnu, ale za trest," dostalo se mu lakonické odpovědi. „Krom toho, jiné jídlo v nabídce neměli." S těmi slovy Lucius zastavil na nábřeží, ze stojanu na turistické prospekty vytáhl staré číslo časopisu _Wiltshire Life_ a rozložil si ho na kolenou způsobem jasně naznačujícím, že on má času dost.

Scorpius do sebe chmurně soukal hranolky, když vtom o jeho lýtko zavadil jakýsi neslyšný černý stín. Vyhladovělé kotě s velikánskýma žlutýma očima naštěstí netrpělo žádnými předsudky, takže všechny kousky tresky v něm zmizely s obdivuhodnou rychlostí. Nakonec ho chlapec opatrně odšoupl stranou a zabouchl dvířka vozu.

„Můžeme jet?"

„Ano, dědečku."

_Takže… motor… spojka… plyn…_

A potom neplánovaně jakýsi divný zvuk. Velmi, velmi _špatný_ zvuk.

„Zpropadeně! Myslel jsem, že jsi tu kočku odehnal!"

„Já taky," přisvědčil chlapec třesoucími se rty. „Dědo, dědečku, prosím, nemůžeme ji tu tak nechat."

Lucius sáhl do kapsy.

„Čtvrt obrátky?"

„Správně. Ale to ti povídám, o to kotě se budeš starat! Bez výmluv!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	10. Teplo rodinného krbu

_„__Dědo, dědečku, prosím, nemůžeme ji tu tak nechat."_

.

**Teplo rodinného krbu**

.

Šedé oči Draca Malfoye se zamyšlením pozorovaly členy jeho rodiny pohodlně uvelebené v obývacím pokoji.

„Drazí moji," promluvil nakonec a vyčkal, dokud se k němu všech pět tváří postupně neobrátilo. „Po zvážení jistých, řekněme podivných, okolností bych vám rád položil několik otázek. Takže zaprvé: Proč je mé auto plné mastných drobků? Zadruhé: Proč jsou sedačky zmíněného vozu obaleny černými chlupy? A za –"

„Lásko," nenechala ho domluvit jeho žena Astorie, „naznačuješ snad, že ačkoli jsi doma sotva dvě hodiny, místo aby ses věnoval svým nejbližším, ti na srdci leží jenom ten zatracený vehikl?"

„To samozřejmě ne," ujistil ji, zatímco v duchu uvažoval, jak se ta kdysi tichá a poddajná dívka dokázala po patnáctiletém manželství proměnit v takřka dokonalou kopii jeho vlastní matky. „Jen bych rád věděl, co se tady během mé nepřítomnosti dělo."

„Podezíráš nás snad," otázala se nyní Narcissa Malfoyová obdobným tónem jako prve její snacha, „že místo toho, abychom jako civilizovaní lidé usedali ke stolu, chodili jsme tajně svačit do tvého vozu?"

„A v neposlední řadě by mne zajímalo," nenechal se Draco matčinými slovy odvést od tématu, „kde se tu vzalo tohle zvíře?" Ukázal na klubíčko černých chlupů, spokojeně předoucí v jeho oblíbeném křesle.

„To není _zvíže_," přispěchala s vysvětlením Dracova maličká dcera. „Je to _košiška_." Pevně otci ovinula drobné paže kolem krku a spiklenecky zašeptala: „Byla moc nemocná, ale teď už není. Jmenuje se Placka."

„Tak Placka," pokýval Draco hlavou. „Proč jenom mi to připadá jako další dílek do téhle naší podivné skládačky. Dílek, který," letmo nahlédl přes rameno svému synovi, horlivě čmárajícímu cosi do sešitu, „možná dokáže ozřejmit i ten nenadálý zápal našeho Scorpiuse pro nepravidelná francouzská slovesa, že?"

„Francouzština je jazykem mých dávných předků. Měl bych ji znát," odpověděl chlapec ctnostně. „Dědeček mi vysvětlil, jak moc je to důležité. Ostatně, ty ji přece taky ovládáš."

Draco tázavě pohlédl na svého otce.

„Co je? Zkrátka mám na to dítě pozitivní vliv," ohradil se Lucius.

„Jak chcete," odtušil Draco s náznakem napětí v hlasu. „Ale nemyslete, že časem nezjistím, jak to všechno doopravdy bylo. – Smím vědět, co jsem řekl tak nesmírně veselého?" obrátil se na matku, která nedokázala zamaskovat krátké pousmání.

„Naprosto nic, zlato," ubezpečila ho Narcissa. „Pouze jsi mi velmi připomněl tvého otce někdy před pětadvaceti lety," vysvětlila a přes náznak protestu syna políbila na tvář.

„Draco," Lucius vstal, uklidňujícím gestem mu položil dlaň na rameno a pokusil se ho odvést kousek stranou. „Vzpomínáš, jak jsi na konci čtvrtého ročníku vystoupil ze školního vlaku celý vyválený ve smetí a obalený slizem? Pokud mne paměť neklame, tvým přátelům dokonce rašila z obličeje chapadla. Já i tvá matka jsme se také vyptávali, co se přihodilo. Odpověděl jsi ‚nic' a na veškeré další otázky jenom zarytě mlčel. Nenaléhali jsme, i když, popravdě, nás to oba dost znepokojovalo. Ale věř, v rámci zachování duševního zdraví je někdy nevědomost tím nejlepším řešením."

„Souhlasím," přisvědčila Narcissa. „Ale teď už nechte toho dohadování a pojďte všichni jíst. Večeře je na stole," dodala způsobem jasně prozrazujícím, kdo má v téhle rodině pořád ještě poslední slovo.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
